The contractor will provide analytic support and expertise for the design and implementation of statistical analyses and the development of manuscripts that analyze the relation of environmental agents (such as allergens) in the development of disease. NIEHS has invested in augmented data collection for the 2005-2006 NHANES to include enhanced sample size, self-reported exposure questions, clinical testing for allergen sensitivity, IgE measurement, testing for exposures in dust, food and environmental allergens. These nationally representative data can uniquely address outstanding clinical questions about the relationship between allergen, exposure, sensitivity and clinical outcomes. The need is to prepare a user-friendly, standard analytic data file and execute an analysis plan that fully mines the richness of these data. Statistical and analytic support under this SP will produce analysis of NHANES 2005-2006 data leading to a better understanding of the complex relationships between allergen and endotoxin exposures, allergic sensitization, and disease, and this knowledge will eventually lead to effective strategies for the prevention and treatment of asthma and other allergic diseases. The overall purpose of this task is to expedite analyses of the NIEHS/NHANES allergen data and produce seminal publications as quickly as possible. Preparation and support for analyses involves several distinct but related activities: a) conduct coordinative meetings of early users (analytic team) of the NIEHS/NHANES data, b) presentation and analyses of preliminary summary NHANES data, c) prepare a mock data set, d) evaluate NIEHS/NHANES data for approval for public release, and e) prepare an analytic data set. In order to accomplish activity e), it will be necessary to achieve consensus among the researchers on appropriate derived variables, including establishing cut-off values for continuous variables and defining combinations of raw measurements into composite outcomes measures. Task 1 requires coordination of a uniquely complex set of activities among collaborating researchers from multiple institutions and support for their diverse analytic needs. An advanced senior level program manager is needed to oversee this effort.